Can you save my bastard soul?
by Hijiwan
Summary: Un songfic basé sur le personnage de Vladimir (Daredevil). Vladimir est dans un bar, il pense à son frère, il pense Moscou, il pense a Fisk, il est en colère. L'histoire ce passe a la fin de la saison 1 et part du principe que Vladimir n'est pas mort (Je sais qu'il est en vie, JE LE SAIS!) Bref, je ne sais pas faire de résumer : (


Hey hey hey ! Je me suis rendu compte un peu tard que j'ai poster la mauvaise version de la fic, et j'en suis désoler. Bref, c'est une song fic sur Vladimir, basé sur la chanson Can You Feel Me Heart de Bring Me The Horizon.

Bref

J'ai un peut modifier les paroles, mais j'ai aussi prévenu lorsque je l'ai fait. Bonne lecture !

 **Can you hear the silence?**

 **Can you see the dark?**

 **Can you fix the broken?**

 **Can you feel... can you feel my heart?**

 _Peux-tu entendre le silence?_

 _Peux-tu voir l'obscurité ?_

 _Peux-tu réparer ce qui est brisé ?_

 _Peux-tu sentir… Peux-tu sentir mon cœur ?_

Vladimir était dans un café d'Hell's Kitchen, quelques mois après la mort de son frère. Le russe avait une colère noire qui bouillait en lui, car Fisk était encore en vie. L'homme qui lui avait pris la vie de son frère était toujours dans ce monde.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit les premiers couplets de cette chanson. Il eut cette étrange impression que cette chanson parlait de lui, ou plutôt que ce que les paroles exprimaient ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Y-avait-il seulement une personne dans ce pays qui pouvait entendre son silence, qui pouvait le comprendre s'en qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot ? Y-avait-il seulement une personne qui pouvait voir toute l'obscurité et la mort qui les poursuivaient comme son ombre ? Une personne pourrait-elle réparer tout ce qu'il a détruit, est ce qu'une personne pourrait remettre en un seul morceau les lambeaux de son cœur ? Mais, est ce qu'une personne pouvait seulement sentir son cœur ? Vladimir en doutait…

 **Can you help the hopeless?**

 **Well, I'm begging on my knees,**

 **Can you save my bastard soul?**

 **Will you wait for me ?**

 _Peux-tu aider le désespéré ?_

 _Eh bien, je t'en supplie sur mes genoux,_

 _Peux-tu sauver mon âme de bâtard ?_

 _Attendrais-tu pour moi ?_

Le russe ne se le cachait pas, il était totalement désespéré, il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Et d'ailleurs, il n'en voulait pas de cet espoir. Plus depuis ce qu'est arrivé à Anatoly… Mais si une personne était capable de l'aider, il sait au fond de lui qu'il supplierait pour son aide. Mais encore une fois, Vladimir n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il n'y avait personne au monde pour l'aider. Personne pour sauver son âme de bâtard. Personne n'est assez patient pour le sauver, personne ne donnerait sa vie pour lui.

 **I'm sorry brother, (parole modifier)**

 **Parole enlever**

 **Forgive me father,**

 **I love you mother.**

 _Je suis désolé mon frère,_

 _Pardonne-moi mon père,_

 _Je t'aime maman_

Enfin, si, il y a bien une personne qui est morte pour lui. Plus exactement, à cause de lui. Anatoly. Son frère qui avait voulu retourner à Moscou, et lui avait refusé. Anatoly avait directement voulu accepter le contrat de Fisk, et c'était encore lui qui avait refusé. Puis lorsque le Ranskahov avait enfin accepté, il avait envoyé Anatoly pour prévenir Wilson. Son frère qui avait toujours tout fait pour lui, qui c'était s'est sacrifié pour lui, qui avait toujours tout fait pour Vladimir, alors que c'était Vladimir l'ainé.

Anatoly le pardonnera-t-il un jour ? Vladimir était tellement désolé que son frère ait fini comme ça qu'il avait l'impression que cette douleur pourrait le tuer. Son père lui pardonnera-t-il un jour de ce qu'il a fait ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Puis le russe pensa à sa mère. Sa mère qui avait toujours préféré Anatoly à lui, sans que cela ne lui dérange plus que ça. Mais maintenant, plus aucun membre de sa famille n'était encore de ce monde…

 **I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone.**

 **I long for that feeling to not feel at all.**

 **The higher I get, the lower I'll sink.**

 **I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.**

 _J'ai peur de me rapprocher des autres et je déteste être seul._

 _J'ai attendu pour ce sentiment jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir._

 _Le plus haut j'atteins, le plus bas je coulerais_

 _Je ne peux pas noyer mes démons ils savent comment nager_.

Depuis la mort de son frère, Vladimir avait effectivement peur de se rapprocher des autres, de tenir aux autres. Mais il n'était pas habituer à la solitude, étant donné que son frère c'était toujours tenu à ses cotés. Mais Vladimir détestait aussi la solitude car elle lui rappelait la mort de son frère, mais le contact des autres lui rappelait aussi l'absence de son frère. Son frère qui voulait tant retourner en Russie…

Lui et son Anatoly, ils avaient été les princes de Moscou avant de tomber dans une prison en Sibérie, pour ensuite s'échapper, i ans de cela, pour enfin atterrir en Amérique, régner sur un quartier, pour enfin qu'il tombe là où il est à présent, et seul, cette fois. Seul, car son frère avait été tué par leur… « Employeur ». Employeur qui était encore en vie, au passage, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de le voir partout. A chaque croisement de rue, Vladimir était persuader qu'il allait tomber sur Fisk, il était persuadé qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui, et parfois même, il le voyait dans le visage de d'autres hommes.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il en pouvait, c'était ces démons qu'ils le suivaient partout. Et il ne pouvait pas les noyer, ces démons, car ces derniers savaient nager. Ces démons le suivaient depuis la mort d'Anatoly, enfin, plus précisément depuis son départ de Russie.

A la fin de la chanson, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se leva, alla demander le nom de cette chanson au barman, puis partit.

Une fois dans un entrepôt aménagé où il avait vécu depuis son arrivée en Amérique, il la téléchargea, fit ses valises et partis. Vladimir voulait retourner en Russie, il voulait être le prince de Moscou encore une fois, qu'importe ce qu'il lui arrivera par la suite. Vladimir voulait que tout le monde connaisse son nom, ainsi que celui de son frère. Il voulait que le nom « Ranskahov » soit connu et craint de tous. Il voulait rendre hommage à son frère, qu'Anatoly soit fier de lui, juste une fois. Alors sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans un avion en direction de Moscou, là où il régnera en roi.

Fin.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review si vous avez aimé ou carrément détester, et merci !

PS : dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir de sorte que ça n'arrive plus !


End file.
